


A Meeting With The Teacher

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, signing junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would march right in to that classroom and give the old man a piece of his mind. Tucker wouldn’t hold back, no way, not if he planned on making this year hell for his boy.</p>
<p>Oh...fuckberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting With The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: Tuckington oh shit my kid’s teacher is really hot AU :3

* * *

Tucker read over the carefully written note, his brow furrowed. Seriously? What the fuck was wrong with the staff of this goddamn school? If Junior didn’t want to speak, he didn’t have to. Junior could sign. Maybe the teacher should learn sign to better understand their students rather than force him to speak?

“Dude, I hope this meeting is because you decked someone and not because the teacher’s are freaking out over a kid who doesn’t talk.”

Junior shrugged. He didn’t think that the new teacher was freaking out about it. If anything, Mr Washington was the first teacher he had ever had that seemed completely indifferent to it. He seemed to happily accept that Junior didn’t like talking. It was actually nice for a change not being forced to stand up in front of the class trying to voice an answer. He casually signed something that Tucker wasn’t supposed to really see.

Tucker laughed and ruffled Junior’s hair. “I’ll try not to tear him a new one, but he shouldn’t mess with my kid.”

Junior wondered what kind of verbal ass-kicking Mr Washington would get.

~~~~~~

Tucker had been thinking about the meeting all day. By the time he had pulled in to the carpark at the front of the school, he had convinced himself that Junior had landed in a class with a crabby old man for a teacher who had nothing better to do than to pick on poor little Junior.

He slammed the car door shut and straightened his shirt. He would march right in to that classroom and give the old man a piece of his mind. Tucker wouldn’t hold back, no way, not if he planned on making this year hell for his boy.

Tucker knocked twice on the classroom door before opening it, not even waiting to be asked to enter the room.

Whatever it was that Tucker had been about to say was lost when he saw a young man talking to Junior. A young man who looked really fucking attractive. The kind of attractive that you had to look twice at to make sure your eyes weren’t playing tricks.

The young man looked up in surprise. “Mister Tucker?” he asked in a voice that, if Tucker were into that poetic descriptive shit, was like honey.

_Oh fuckberries,_ Tucker thought, _My kid’s teacher is really hot._

“Yes?” Tucker said, a little awkwardly. He cleared his throat. “I mean, yeah, that’s me. What’s up?”

“Please, take a seat, Mister Tucker,” he gestured to the empty chair beside Junior.

“Just ‘Tucker’ is fine. Mister makes me feel really old.”

The teacher chuckled, “I know the feeling. I’m David Washington, Lavernius’ teacher for this year.”

“Let me guess, Wash, this is about Junior and how he doesn’t talk.”

Washington blinked at the apparent nickname. “It is, but—”

Tucker rolled his eyes. “Look, how many times do I need to have this conversation? Can’t all you teachers just listen to him instead of calling me in just to have me say, ‘Hey, Junior doesn’t talk so please don’t expect him to’? I’m kinda getting sick of having to go through this shit every year.”

Washington held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. “That isn’t why I asked you to come in.”

“Oh.”

Well, fuck. He had just made an ass of himself in front of the hot teacher for no reason.

“I have no problems with kids who are mute. One of my best friends lost the ability for communicate with words after an accident, so he doesn’t speak anymore. What I’d wanted to do was discuss a class project we have coming up next semester. I don’t want Junior feeling left out or stressed because it is a speech, so I wanted to talk to you about it to make sure you’re both happy with the project and the alternatives I’ve come up with.”

Damn. Washington was hot and actually cared about the kids in his class.

If Tucker hadn’t been sold on looks alone, he was definitely interested now.

“What about it?”

“As I mentioned, there’s a speech in second term that the kids need to write and present. Now, I’m happy for Junior to hand in the speech instead, but…”

“But what?” Tucker said tersely. If Washington was going to say ‘Junior has to make the speech to me’, tables were gonna get flipped.

“I noticed him signing to one of his friends, Theta.”

Junior looked at Washington quizzically and received a smile in response. “I learned sign to communicate with my friend. We haven’t seen each other in a while, as he moved interstate, so I’m a little rusty. However, I'm not so rusty that I can't figure out what you’re saying to Theta in the middle of the math lesson.”

Junior looked sheepish.

“If Junior would like, I was wondering if he could sign his speech to the class. If he doesn’t want to, that’s fine too, but I think that it would be a good thing to do. For both Junior and his peers. I’d be happy to translate.”

Tucker thought about it for a few minutes. Tucker knew sign and Wash needed to brush up on his sign language. Ergo, Tucker could help Wash which would lead to spending time with Wash, which could, potentially, lead to spending lots of time with Wash, which could lead to dating Wash, which could lead to…

“You said you were rusty with sign, right? We’d be happy to help you brush up on your skills,” Tucker said casually.

“You would? That would be great!” The smile that Wash gave was incredible. If Tucker was a sappy romantic he’d be thinking to himself that he’d like to be able to make Wash smile like that all the time.

Yeah, he thought that anyway.

Tucker nodded. “We have voice off days all the time. You could come around one afternoon during the week. If you like it we can make it like a regular thing. Would Tuesday nights work?”

“That would work well. Thank you Tucker,” Wash said standing, pleased that the meeting had ended on a good note.

Junior exhaled sharply through his nose, a frown on his face. Wash chuckled. “And thank you too, Junior.”

Once they had left the classroom, Junior turned to Tucker and signed, a sly grin on his face.

“What? No, I didn’t just invite Wash over because he’s cute. I invited him over because it would be awesome to have a teacher that can sign.”

Junior gave his dad a pointed look.

“Okay, fine, it was like ninety percent of the reason.”


End file.
